


The Most Important Test of All

by Bunnywest



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Magazine Quizzes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 20:58:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12896691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnywest/pseuds/Bunnywest
Summary: Stiles insists on an answer -  it's important.The magazine says so, after all.





	The Most Important Test of All

**Author's Note:**

> Oh please, like I was going to miss Dealer's Choice?   
> Established relationship, duh.

 

 

“But, I mean if you had to choose? What would it be?” Stiles persists.

Peter rolls over and buries his face in the pillow, groaning.

Stiles pulls the pillow away from him, continuing “It says right here in the cover, _The most important relationship test of all_ , Peter.”

Peter sits up and manages to grab the magazine from Stiles’ grasp, before throwing it across the room.

“Stiles, put the damned book away and come here” he demands.

He rolls them so that Stiles is pinned under him, and starts kissing him passionately.

“Our relationship”

“Is perfect”

“Apart from”

“You living so far away”

“For college”

He tells Stiles, in between kissing him and being kissed back.

“And when you are home for a few days” he murmurs as he works his way down Stile’s body with his mouth, kissing and nipping as he goes,  “I can think of better ways to spend my time than taking magazine quizzes.”

He licks a stripe up Stile’s cock before taking the whole thing in his mouth, earning a surprised gasp, and Stiles doesn’t ask him the question again.

Not then, anyway.

 

* * *

 

The next day over lunch though, he brings it up again.

“I mean, I guess I’m just interested in how you see me. Humor me. If you had to pick, gun to your head, what would it be?”

Peter sighs heavily, as he replies “I’ll answer on two conditions, sweetheart. One, you don’t get to question my choice, because you’re the one who pushed this. And two, you spend the afternoon in bed with me and I get to call the shots.”

Stiles beams as he says “Deal!”

“So. If I was a dog, what dog do you think I’d be” he asks eagerly.

Peter hums, considering.

“Dachshund” he answers finally, nodding.

Stiles squawks in disbelief, saying “That’s terrible! They’re…. they’re a joke of a dog!”

Peter shakes his head firmly.

“They’re you.”

And he opens a page on his phone and holds it out for Stiles to read.

Curious, Stiles takes the phone and starts reading aloud.

 

“ _Curious, lively, charming, and brave, the Dachshund is similar to a terrier in his demands to be in on everything._

_This comical clown loves to play games and has a great sense of humor. He is extremely loyal , and very attached to his family._

_Dachshunds attract devoted followers who would never consider having any other dog._

_Though bright and clever, Dachshunds like to do things their own way. In other words, they're stubborn._

_They become irritable when pushed too far, and they may respond defensively (growling or snapping) if jerked around, handled harshly, or teased.”_

 

He looks up at Peter, and says “Shit. I’m a dachshund.”

“And I’m your devoted follower. I wouldn’t have anyone but you, sweetheart” Peter purrs.

Stiles reads the description again, and smiles to himself.

“I am very loyal” he concedes. “And extremely clever.”

“You certainly are. Now can we forget that foolish quiz and go home to bed?”

“Yes, please. Apparently I _love to play games,_ and I'd like to play them with you” he smirks, waggling his eyebrows.

 

* * *

 

 

Much later, Peter nudges Stiles and asks “So, what am I then?”

Stiles stretches his arms above his head and yawns, before replying “You? Oh, you’re a damned cat.”

Peter nods, satisfied with that answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The dachshund article is real thing, I swear. But this mainly came from watching my dog bounce around the backyard, and thinking "If Stiles was a dog, that's what he'd be."
> 
> http://www.yourpurebredpuppy.com/reviews/dachshunds.html


End file.
